A Wish Fulfilled
by Girl of Blue Fire
Summary: A heroic sacrifice, a lost love and a broken promise. At the heart of the Shinobi World is a war marked by three people – Obito, Rin and Kakashi. Now the war is reaching its climax and fate has conspired to do the impossible and bring these three, face to face once more… Rin/Obito, Rin/Kakashi. Major spoilers for Chapter 599 and following chapters.
1. The Confrontation

**A Wish Fulfilled.**

_**Author's Note**_

_The following chapter starts from Chapter 601 of the Naruto manga and recaps a lot of the action in there before going on its own course. This is because I feel it's important to ground things and establish a strong plot first. I also wanted to follow canon as much as possible because for me, it makes things more believable. But don't worry – we will have a lot of romance and angst too! That's what this story is all about after all – so onwards!_

_**Usual disclaimers apply – The Naruto story and characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing this story for not for profit, entertainment purposes only.**_

**Chapter 1 – The Confrontation**

"…_I want to build a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves."_

_Obito Uchiha to Kakashi Hatake_

Rocks flew up in the air with the sheer force of the chakra permeating the area. The sky was dark and ominous with the portents of the Ten Tail's rebirth. Obito Uchiha (or Tobi, either name meant nothing to him) stood looking down at the ragged opponents before him. The Eight-tails' giant tentacled form splayed out across the battlefield, monstrous in its size and power but Obito's Sharingan could see the great beast was well into his reserves of chakra. A few more Biju Bombs and he would be ripe for the picking.

As for the others, perhaps it was fitting to see his former self's comrades for the final time. They would be a final sacrifice of the old world, in whose flames his new, perfect reality would arise. The real block to that was standing in front of him, blazing with light. Despite himself, Obito couldn't help but be impressed with Naruto's growth. Who would have thought that such a brat would be capable of fully taming the hatred of the Nine Tails so they now worked together as one.

The boy stood there, defiance written all over his face, his anger channelled into his determination.

_This is the Will of Fire_, Obito thought, _he is the embodiment of all I despise._

The Gedo Statue beside him let out another agonised roar as the Jubi's awesome power continued to manifest within it.

_Yes!_ Obito exulted. _This is my time. This is the final obstacle. All the pain and suffering have been for this. Rin… only a few moments longer._

They had survived his latest attack – Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance - with the aid of the Kyubi. But in the aftermath, he heard a voice he had not listened to in years – the deep, cutting tones of the real Madara Uchiha.

Emerging from the smoke to stand beside him, his Master smirked, remarking

"You seem to be having fun here… Obito."

Recovering from his shock, the younger shinobi smirked back.

"You defied Edo Tensei, how very like you."

Madara's face was a picture of scorn, his waist length hair whipping in the wind. He crossed his arms and ignored his apprentice's praise. The fact he had even been trapped under that ridiculous jutsu, created by Tobirama Senju of all people, was embarrassing enough.

The shouts below him caused Madara to focus on the Konoha shinobi.

"That one's a Kage Bushin too. Where's the original, Obito?" Madara said, looking at Naruto across a landscape of destruction.

Before Obito could reply Naruto angrily burst in, demanding to know what happened to Madara's previous opponents he had seen on another battlefield.

_Making their peace with the Shinigami_, Obito thought smugly. His callous prediction was confirmed by Madara's sarcastic reply.

"Who knows…" The legendary Uchiha smirked. "They are probably… not ok."

Naruto's response was instant. The Kyubi's tails blazed out, grabbing the chakra receivers that pinned the Hachibi and hurling them at the two Uchiha with violent force.

_Before I could even use the sealing chains on the chakra receivers_, Obito thought in mocking admiration.

He was unfazed however. Calmly unhooking the gunbai from his chain, and without removing his eyes from the oncoming chakra receivers, Obito threw the fan to Madara.

"You can have it. It's yours after all."

The elder Uchiha smirked as he again held the fan that was his trademark. Fiery chakra ignited around him and formed a barrier that stopped the giant receivers in midair. As the huge metal bolts fell harmlessly to the ground, Madara noted the roars of the Gedo with dissatisfaction.

_Why did he start the plan before time? The Hachibi and the Kyubi still need to be sealed,_ Madara thought with impatience.

He ignored the Hachibi's attempt at bravado and addressed his apprentice. They needed to sort out this mess before the Gedo fully transformed. He had not endured defeat and spent decades languishing in a dank cave, to leave the job half-baked.

"Obito. Did you start the Project midway, before we could absorb the Hachibi and the Kyubi?"

Obito looked slightly perturbed.

"You were too hasty, Obito." Madara abolished. "Is that also the reason you revived me like this?"

Obito shifted uncomfortably. It would be hard to explain his forced alliance with Kabuto and the even worse revelation that the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu was no longer available to them. It looked like failure and that was the thing Madara despised above all. Obito knew he could explain it properly in time but given the circumstances he would just have to risk it.

He felt the Mokuton cells within him complete the healing of his arm as Madara spoke again.

"Well it is you…I guess you have some plan…" Madara said grudgingly. "But what have you being doing so far? What happened to Nagato? I should have been revived with the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu at the right time." He said walking forward.

Naruto was incensed to hear of Madara's involvement with his fellow disciple.

"Did you try to use Nagato?!" he cried, his anger growing with every new piece of information.

"He betrayed us." Obito stated grimly, ignoring the Kyubi brat – his time would come shortly. "He used the jutsu on the people of the village."

_I may as well get the worst out of the way_, Obito thought as he waited for Madara's incandescent reaction. He was ashamed things had worked out this way. He had hoped Madara's revival would have been accomplished via a loyal Nagato, not under the control of that ghoulish disciple of Orochimaru's. Obito had wanted the first thing Madara's Rinnegan to see when they opened was a full contingent of the Akaksuki with the Gedo and an incapacitated Naruto, ready for sealing. He had achieved a lot but thanks to that boy's continual interference and the damned snake, this was how things had ended up.

Madara was silent for a moment. "Everyone is doing as they like…" he said quietly as he regarded the impetuous figure of the Kyubi's jinchuriki.

Internally the elder Uchiha was incredibly angry, but he concealed it behind his coldly arrogant facade. His thoughts raced as he considered their options._ Nagato had a change of heart? After all he was put through? I even gave him my damn eyes for Kami's sake, what a waste! Typical Uzumakis, still a thorn in my side._

_Still_, Madara thought, as he repressed his anger in favour of the cool detachment that had served him so well. _We can easily win this. All we need to do is tidy up._

"Whatever, we're still in time." He said curtly. "I'll catch the Hachibi and the Kyubi!"

Naruto had had enough. Tails swishing, he rushed forward in his Tailed Beast Mode and leapt to attack the bastards that had dared to challenge them, legendary Uchiha or not.

Forming the Mini-Tailed Beast Ball one handed, he smashed it into Madara while shouting "You were dead once, don't mess with us!"

The Ninjutsu Master blocked the epic attack with his fan, leaving Naruto and his teachers in amazement.

_Uh? Why doesn't it explode?_ Naruto thought desperately.

Madara lunged forward, pushing the clone back with the fan and smirked saying "_Uchihagaeshi _– Return of the Fan."

There was a rumble and a flash of blinding light. Naruto's eyes widened and then he felt the full force of his Beast Bomb explode out at him from the fan itself.

The force ripped through the area in a cone of fire, destroying Naruto's clone and ground around him.

Not missing a beat, Madara spoke to Obito, whilst gathering his chakra.

"I'll deal with the Hachibi and the Kyubi." He repeated. "You can take care of these two, Obito." He finished and leapt over the shocked forms of Guy and Kakashi.

_I hope you're watching from whatever cursed afterlife you sank into, Mito._ Madara thought triumphantly. _Watch, as I destroy your kinsman and everything you and Hashirama wrought to bring about my new world!_

Hearing his Master's words, Obito fixed his former friends with a resolute stare.

Battling with shock and exhaustion, Kakashi asked the question that had been plaguing him ever since Obito's face was revealed and Madara had arrived.

"Obito…" he shouted. "What happened to you? Why did you team up with him?!"

Images and memories flashed before Obito's eyes. He remembered the horror of awakening in darkness, illuminated only by sensations of pain and the red glow of Madara's Sharingan. He remembered his conversations with the old Uchiha and his slow revival under the earth. He had trained and believed so hard that he could return, that he had been given a second chance to prove his worth and make his dream of becoming Hokage and protecting his friends come true.

And Rin… he remembered her, all the thoughts of her, day after day in that cavern, where time seemed to stand still. At last he would grow strong enough to protect her, to prove to her that he was more worthy of her than Kakashi. He had dreamt of her soft smiles and taste of her lips…

He had constantly thought about their reunion and what he would say, how they would react. Should he sneak up on them? Or perhaps sidle up like nothing had happened? Perhaps he should meet them at their favourite ramen stall – Ichiraku's? Just be sitting there nonchalantly as they passed by and wait to hear their shocked gasps and feel Rin's tight hug.

She would hug him, he was sure of it. After all being crushed by a boulder and sacrificing your eye for your friends was at least worth that! He should, by rights, get a kiss too, because returning from the dead wasn't something people did everyday. Of course Kakashi would say something snide but he would just be jealous to have the attention taken from him for once_. Get used to it, Kakashi._ The young Obito had thought. _There's going to be a new hero in town!_ Of course he was also looking forward to working with Kakashi as his friend too. In fact, he thought, as he'd practiced his taijutsu in Madara's underground complex, they would work even better now as a team. Madara had said two Sharingan only worked properly when together and Obito couldn't wait to show his team and his Clan how much he had developed. It was all he had hoped for.

Then had come that fateful day. That nightmare, when all he had dreamt of and hoped for was shattered before his eyes.

He had raced to his teammates aid on Zetsu's instructions, defying the elderly Madara with all his stupid talk of pain and illusion. He had got there just in time to see a sight he would never forget until his death. A vision that would only be washed away by the birth of a new reality. The sight of his beloved Rin viciously impaled through the heart by Kakashi's own hand – the very boy who had vowed to Obito's dying face that he would protect her.

He never knew Kakashi's exact reasons for doing it. Frankly he didn't care. A world where such a thing happened, where Rin lay in a pool of her own blood, was a world the young Obito refused to live in. Blame meant nothing at that point, despite his subsequence slaughter of the Mist nin that had been pursuing them. After hearing Madara's vows of creating a world based on peace, a world where even the dead could be revived, Obito had made his choice.

As he cradled his treasured Rin in his arms, bathed in the light of a sorrowful moon, he made her a promise – that he would create a world where she was alive. A world without pain or suffering, where no such horrors would ever have to occur again. And Obito was a man who kept his word. That was _his_ Ninja Way.

As the thoughts of his childish self faded, the adult Obito looked back at his erstwhile teammate.

"If you really wish to hear the truth, Kakashi, I will tell you, but I'm not sure you will understand it. I simply refuse to live in Hell." He said emphatically.

"But what you are doing is wrong!" Kakashi cried. "I don't know all that happened but…" He trailed off in anguish. "Obito, this isn't you."

Obito's laugh echoed around them, as the landscape continued to be torn apart the forces within the Gedo statue. The edge of hysteria and malice in it, reminded Kakashi of Sasuke's laugh at their last confrontation.

_I can't take this_. Kakashi thought, as his knees trembled and sweat began to run down his back_. I thought I'd lost him once…but now this?! And all of it was because of my failure to protect Rin…_

"Snap out of it Kakashi!" The burly figure of Might Guy said as he hit his rival across the face. "We can't be distracted now! Bee's in combat and if the Naruto with him is a clone too then where's the real one?"

They could hear the sounds of fighting behind them as Madara engaged Killer Bee. The older jinchuriki was wiser than Naruto and didn't unleash a Biju Bomb directly at the Uchiha but it was difficult to counter the faster ninja in such a gigantic form. Naruto was attacking the Konoha Founder too but Kakashi couldn't believe the Uchiha had mistaken him for a clone. That _had_ to him…otherwise the one that Kakashi had transported via Kamui was…

"Where's Naruto you ask?" Obito said with a wicked grin as he leapt towards his former friends.

"Why, he's exactly where you left him, Kakashi! Trapped inside my other dimension!"

_Trapped inside the other dimension?_ Kakashi thought wildly. _That's what I dreaded but how? But I thought the one I sucked in with Kamui was a shadow clone?! Why did he let his real self go there, when that's just what they were after!_

But before the Copy Nin had time to react, Obito had launched his attack – another fire jutsu - to separate the Konoha nin. Kakashi was still rooted to the spot, his reaction time dulled, so Guy had to throw him out the way. The Green Beast leapt in another direction to avoid the range of the flames.

_This is exactly what he wants, Kakashi! To separate us! If we aren't fast and work together, he'll kill us both. _Guy thought as he rolled out of the way.

_Time for some long awaited payback, Might Guy._ Obito smiled, remembering the Chunin exams and Guy's defeat of Kisame. A clone of the Uchiha appeared out of the smoke in front of the Taijutsu Master. Guy whipped around for a powerful Leaf Hurricane kick only to be caught by massive, twisting roots.

_Mokuton?_ Guy thought disbelievingly. _Can he perform even this jutsu?_ _In that case it's time for the Final Gate._ He thought with resolution. _I'm sorry Lee… Kakashi, but this is it!_

He began powering up and felt the mammoth vines release their hold on him, pushed back by the explosive force of his energy. The sweat poured out of his body, running blue as he opened the 7th Gate of Wonder and focused on his heart, where the Eighth Gate lay. But just as the Taijutsu Master was about to make the final sacrifice, he inexplicably felt his energy decreasing.

_This isn't possible! _Guy thought as he began to weaken and then he felt the rough grasp of a hand through the Mokuton roots.

"Preta Path." Obito explained succinctly, while he engaged his Sharingan in a genjutsu. Guy tried to close his eyes but the vines grew around his face and the choking pressure forced open his lids.

"I don't think so." Obito said, as he flowed his nebulous chakra into the other man's mind. Guy felt his limbs grow old and wither and his strong, proud muscles sag and droop with age. _The Power of Youth!_ He thought, his brain becoming more and more senile. _Where has it gone?_

"Well that was satisfying." Obito said as he sank a sharpened root into Guy's chest and turned to find Kakashi. "Who said one can't find some pleasure in this wretched existence."

His vast roots and trees had kept the Copy Nin at bay, just long enough for Obito to dispatch Guy. But now he was nowhere to be found. The smoke was clearing and the younger Uchiha could see Madara also utilising Mokuton to restrain the Hachibi. Black ink from Killer Bee's jutsu ran over the dusty ground, filling the cracks, but Madara was like a skilled animal tamer, herding the huge Ushi-oni to its death, inch by inch.

"Kakashi, come out, come out, where ever you are!" Obito called with a snigger.

_He's probably using his Earth Style jutsu to hide from me. _Obito used his root system abilities gained from Zetsu to locate the silver-haired Jonin.

_There, _he smirked, sensing a human presence underneath him. _I can't tell if it's a shadow clone but it's more than likely he has another one around here, knowing him._

Just as Obito scanned above to see if there were any others, the earth rumbled and Kakashi, just as he predicted, leapt up towards him, cutting through the debris with his Raikiri blade. Obito leapt up through the air and from behind heard the sound of shuriken being thrown as the shadow of the real Kakashi fell across him.

_Trying to stop me from phasing, eh, Kakashi?_ Obito thought as he ordered his clone to teleport to the other dimension and distract the waiting jinchuriki.

Once assured his dematerialisation wouldn't be hindered as he deflected the metal blades, the Uchiha then allowed the body of his former friend to pass through him. The Copy Nin quickly bounced off his own clone and on to a flying boulder, letting the Kage Bushin continue its lightning based attack.

_I'm bored with this already_. Obito sneered. _Madara can handle him. I'll take care of Naruto._

Obito activated his own Kamui, allowing himself to be pulled into the other dimension to capture the Nine-Tailed brat.

But just as his scarred face was disappearing into the vortex, he had a few parting words for his ex-friend.

"Foolish move, Kakashi, letting Guy die, but then, as I recall, you are good at that."

The last sight he saw was the white-haired Jonin's look of absolute horror and despair before it was replaced by the eerie blackness of his own pocket dimension.

_Now to deal with Naruto_, he smirked.

…...

_**Author's Endnote**_

_Cliff-hanger Ending no Jutsu!_

_Ok there was a lot action in this chapter but this story is in the Action/Romance genre so expect fighting as well as love. I'm trying to keep it as close to the Naruto manga/anime style as possible within the realms of my inspiration. But don't worry, our Rin will be making an appearance soon, just to add to poor Kakashi's angst and our very own anti-hero Obito's too._

_**Could the real Naruto please stand up!**_

_Also as much as I wanted to keep to canon, I had a hell of a time in the manga trying to establish which one of the 2/3 clones was the real Naruto. Currently at the time of writing, Madara's question about where the real Naruto is could lead to one of 2 likely possibilities -_

_1) He's the guy hiding in front of Bee and Madara looks slightly dense for not noticing him at first, with his epic Rinnegan._

_2) The real Naruto disguised himself as a clone and got transported inside the other dimension, which is the option I've gone with. It's something he's done before in his fight with Kakazu, and it was more interesting and suited my purposes._

_But guys, I tell you, I went through the chapters over and over again and even searched on forums and I couldn't find out anything conclusive. And because we are in the middle of an epic Flashback no Jutsu from Obito we aren't going to get any confirmation from Kishi until at least next week and quite frankly – I can't wait that long. I might try to change the chapter if possible if it turns out I'm wrong because I'm a perfectionist but this is fanfiction after all._

_Finally, I want to update this story regularly and I have a lot of it drafted out but I also have lots of other commitments so please be patient if I am late. Thanks!_


	2. Dream world

_**A/N – **Hello everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry the second took so long. I've had a really busy schedule these last two weeks. This is also a pivotal chapter that was very difficult to write, so I wanted to take my time to get it just right._

_I want to say a special thanks to my reviewers and those that favourited/followed the story – xXxKimikoxXx, Nekoo-Kun, Vicky27 and ya'aburnee. You get a big thumbs up from Kakashi, a dazzling smile from Rin and a promise from Obito that, when the Eye of the Moon Plan comes to fruition, all your dreams will come true. _

_To all my other visitors – please let me know what you think. Your comments fuel my passion for writing, so if you want to know what happens faster - drop me a review!_

_This latest chapter is a bit Naruto-centric, again to tie into the manga but… guess who makes an appearance? Please also note this chapter has some violence/slightly gory descriptions in it, but nothing too heavy._

_I also listened to some great songs while writing this so I recommend them as a soundtrack for this story. I will post a list/links shortly on my profile._

_**Usual disclaimers apply – The Naruto story and characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing this story for not for profit, entertainment purposes only.**_

**Chapter 2 - Dream world**

'_When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,_

_For all the day they view things unrespected;_

_But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee,_

_And darkly bright, are bright in dark directed…'_

_Sonnet 43, Part 1_

_William Shakespeare_

_"In a dream, anything is possible. Even the dead can be revived."_

_A young Obito's thoughts on Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan_

Inky blackness, much like Obito's tainted soul, stretched out before him as he manifested within his own personal dimension. The strange lunarscape was populated entirely by rectangular prisms of various sizes, spanning off into the shadows. The eerie, white blocks rose up like monuments to a forgotten culture, giving off a dim, bluish glow. But it was nothing compared the raging light of Naruto's chakra as he battled Obito's clone with unrelenting attacks.

_Easy to spot, aren't you._ Obito thought sardonically. _He will sense me almost instantly so I better make this count._

And with that, the fallen Uchiha stretched out his black, gloved hands. He couldn't resist allowing a feral grin to twist his scarred, handsome face as he began to manipulate the space before him. In this place, every shape, every atom, even the physical laws binding them, bowed to his will. And once he became the Ten-Tails jinchuriki, so would all aspects of the outside world as well.

_Naruto…welcome to my lair…_

The golden jinchuriki turned his head sharply as he sensed a new, threatening presence behind him, only to find himself being smashed between two gigantic blocks.

His orange chakra claws wretched the cubes apart just in time, but the pressure was almost backbreaking. The whole landscape around him began to shake and change as the bizarre cubes morphed and struck out at him in shifting formations.

The Konoha ninja wretched himself free with sheer force of will and leapt out the way of more incoming blocks. The Obito he had been fighting had disappeared, as had the other one that had just arrived before this freakish stuff started to happen. Naruto attempted to sense them via Kurama's power but he was having too much trouble trying to dodge the monstrous shapes that threaten to crush him at any moment.

It was like something out of a nightmare. Wherever he leapt, the prisms followed, shape-shifting faster and faster. Some had begun to levitate, wrenching themselves free of their foundations to follow him. The atmosphere was thick and choking with a malevolent aura, as if the very core of this place was soaked in darkness.

Even with speed of his chakra cloak and the Kyubi's arms he was beginning to tire and find it harder to evade the grey masses that seemed to anticipate his every move.

Anticipate? That was it! Tobi, no, Obito was here, and he must be controlling this. If Naruto could get him – both versions – then this would stop. But he would have to be fast. He could feel his clone in the real world splitting again and using up yet more of his precious energy.

Suddenly, gravity itself switched and Naruto cried out as he began to fall upwards towards a massive cube that was careening towards him. His Nine-Tails claw shot out to push him away from the block, when gravity changed again and the golden ninja found himself smashing headfirst into another landform, propelled by the force of his own thrust.

As he lay in a bleeding heap, he heard Obito's mocking voice, laced with false concern.

"Oh Naruto, what have you done? Remember, I need you alive for the extraction."

Before the Konoha shinobi could answer, another block smacked into him from the side, causing him to fall unconscious on the cold, marble-like, ground.

"But I will settle for barely alive." The Uchiha said, smirking at the battered form of the Kyubi brat.

_It would have been a lot easier for you if you'd come quietly._ He thought, without a trace of remorse.

Just he was about to collect his hard-earned prize, a vortex opened and Obito narrowly avoided being hit in the face by a spiralling Rasenshuriken, followed by another Naruto clone.

The Uchiha avoided the attack, thanks to the predictive abilities of his Sharingan, but he was disturbed to see the desiccating remains of a red armoured limb that had travelled in the clone's wake.

_Damn you, Kakashi. I should have dealt with you first._ Obito cursed himself. _Madara won't be pleased with this._

They were obviously giving Madara a hard time, if Kakashi had managed to land a direct hit. Obito had thought the Jonin too weak and broken to manage another Kamui but he had clearly underestimated Konoha's finest.

_It's just a shame you can't put out your best when it's really needed._ The Uchiha thought bitterly, remembering Kakashi's failure to protect Rin.

Not that it really mattered now. None of them were a match for two of greatest Uchihas who had ever lived.

The raven-haired shinobi leapt away from the oncoming clone and mentally directed his own kage bushin to deal with it. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted now.

Leaping on to a higher prism, he noted the real Naruto rising fitfully from the fractured crater his impact had caused. Thanks to the Kyubi, his wounds were already healing.

The Nine Tails host glared at him and shining chakra again burst forth from his body, but Obito's Sharingan could tell these were his final reserves. That was fortunate as the Akatsuki leader was also nearing his limits, but he still had a few surprises up his sleeve and for his dream, he would push on to the bitter end.

The two ninja locked eyes, radiant gold to molten crimson and purple. Iron strength of mind fuelled them both. In a way they were mirror images. One gleaming with light, the other wrapped in darkness, but at this point both men were beyond noting the symbolism. Neither could afford to fail. All their hopes and dreams had led them here to this final confrontation. Here, with the last of their strength, was where it would end.

_My friends, my family. I will not fail you. I will not break my promise!_ Naruto thought, as he looked up towards the dark spectre that had blighted his life for so long.

Obito fixed his demonic gaze on the final impediment to his plan - a plan that had been sixteen years in the making, claiming the lives of so many in the process. All that time, all that pain, all that waiting. But soon, no longer… As he felt his clone destroy Naruto's and expire, he smiled in victorious anticipation.

_Rin…my love…we will be together soon._

And as if summoned by the magic of his thought, a vision of her appeared in his mind. Rich, soft, brown hair, bright eyes, and purple clan markings on that perfect, round face. Together with a smile that would calm the roughest oceans. His atrophied heart quickened suddenly in a phantom spasm of its former self.

_For you, I will erase the past._ He thought passionately. _For you, I will remake the world and nothing will stand in my way!_

And with that he launched himself at Naruto. The young Uzumaki responded by leaping up to meet other man in midair.

Naruto knew with the Rinnegan he couldn't beat the Uchiha with ninjutsu attacks and with his power levels fading he couldn't summon any, anyway. He would just have to rely on what he did best - punching the crap out of the bastard with the remaining power and speed of his Nine Tails mode. His eyes widened as Obito channelled the Asura Path's abilities and fired a barrage of chakra receiver blades at him.

_I'm travelling too fast!_ He thought desperately. _I'll just have to drive through them – I can't lose now!_

The jinchuriki's chakra cloak blazed with his determination and like a comet he smashed through the projectiles, deflecting them, and hit Obito with all his might.

The older shinobi managed to absorb most of Naruto's charge as they collided, and both ninja fell to the ground, grappling with each other.

"Who are you really?" Naruto snared at him as they wrestled. "You said you were just a nobody! That you don't want anything! So why are you fighting so hard? I have my friends… people I can't let down and what do you have?" He said, breathing hard as he tried to force the other ninja to capitulate.

"So you better give up." Naruto continued. "Because you're going to lose!" He shouted as he shoved Obito away from him and followed the movement with series of powerful kicks and punches.

Obito blocked the jinchuriki, Rin's image still before his eyes. He twisted Naruto's arms adeptly, his age and experience showing against the younger shinobi, as he brought the blonde's limbs behind his back in an excruciating lock.

"Who am I really, Naruto?" Obito repeated from behind him. "I am what's left when all worthless rhetoric you are spouting fails! I'm what's left when the Senju's Will of Fire dies and the only thing that that remains is achieve your goal in darkness. In death!" He spat as he wretched the jinchuriki's arms and heard Naruto scream in pain. "And _I_ am the one who will never give up!"

Kurama felt Naruto's shoulders dislocate and shared his host's gut-wrenching agony. The Kisune tried to channel as much of his energy as possible into healing the grievous damage and give his partner the strength to break the Uchiha's steely grip. But the Fox was fatigued now as it had been only been a few times in its long life. Images of Madara and the First Hokage flashed before its eyes as it remembered that epic battle, followed by memories of Minato and Kushina.

_No…_ He thought, as he fought through the pain. _They entrusted me to him. I hated them then, but now I understand._

_Naruto!_ The Nine-Tails cried. _Naruto, get up! _

And with a final blast of power that freed him from Obito's grasp, Naruto stood.

Both ninja staggered back from each other temporarily, Naruto still suffering from his injuries and Obito, rocked by the Kyubi's retaliation. They were both at the outer limits of their strength and breathing heavily, but despite their exhaustion, each was still unswerving in his resolve.

Naruto gasped as the ripped nerves and ligaments of his shoulders began to nit together under Kurama's direction. Obito's Mokuton abilities were also healing the burning, flayed skin that Naruto's last chakra blast had caused, but he knew he couldn't rely on it too much. Already his energies were out of balance and he could feel Hashirama's cells beginning to flux and destabilise within him. He needed to finish this quickly.

They launched themselves at each other in a final dive, reminding Naruto sharply of his last two significant battles with Sasuke. The blonde's eyes widened in amazement when he saw Obito's features whitened out in a burst of light, as the same luminescence began to radiate around them.

Naruto leapt back, holding his arms defensively, and relied on Kurama's sensory ability until his sight returned to him. But there was no attack from Obito. When at last, his eyes lost their sensitivity, he noticed with astonishment the exact same dome of light encircling him, that he had confronted Sasuke in at the Valley of the End. Sparks and shimmers of energy undulated around both opponents, as they regarded each other and this new development with suspicion.

Obito was slightly unnerved, although he hid it behind his usual mask of detached contempt. He had been charging at Naruto, fully intent on finishing him, when a strange radiance had appeared, transforming their battleground from the geometric blocks of his Kamui dimension, into a vast, shining sphere that extended all around them indefinitely.

Hashirama's cells had stabilised under this new influence and with that, he engaged his Sharingan, determined to unpick the secrets of this unknown jutsu. With shock, he suddenly became aware of Rin standing beside him as she had in his mind's eye, her body translucent. Everything was as he remembered it, from her petite, winsome form to the pink apron and medical pouches.

The sight of her standing there so real, that he could almost reach out and touch her, was so arresting, he temporarily forgot the blonde fool he had been battling and fixed his gaze on his treasure. Rin was like a delicate spring flower, plucked before her time.

_I wonder what she would have been like now, at my age, if she had been allowed to grow up? She would have been so lovely…_ He thought with yearning.

Suddenly, as if in answer to his thought, she seemed to grow up before him. Her body became taller and more willowy. What had been a girlish figure now became fuller and curved. She was still slim but her limbs were longer and more defined. He gaped as he saw her face lose its childish roundness and her features settle into adulthood.

_Rin…_ he thought as she stood before him, enveloped in light. _You are beautiful._

"Is that what you want?" Naruto's voice cut in on his reverie. "You want a world without anybody or anything? Because that's not what I'm seeing."

Obito whipped around, stunned at Naruto's last sentence. His eyes flicked between his enemy and the love of his life, who was regarding him with heartfelt pain.

How could Naruto be seeing what he was? Obito had thought it was just a mental manifestation of his desire – an ethereal wish that he would soon have the power to make real. But if Naruto could see Rin, then was this actually a genjutsu the brat was creating?

But that was impossible! Naruto was not a genjutsu user. Could it be the Kyubi or a special quality of the sphere they were now locked in?

_Genjutsu. It must be. But she is so real! _The thoughts raced through his head.

His red eye could detect no irregular chakra flow in the woman before him or in the surrounding area. In fact, the chakra signature was just as he remembered it – achingly so.

He hardened his gaze on the woman before him, making his exhausted left eye bleed as he forced it to engage the Mangekyo Sharingan and dispel this foolishness. He crushed the rebellion in his deadened heart that pined to take in the glorious vision of her for longer.

_She will be in the world I will create. She is too pure for this one…_ He thought as he performed the hand seal that would erase her presence from this tortured existence once more.

But Rin did not disappear. In fact she seemed to grow more tangible, the more he focused on her.

"What is this? Where are we?" Obito angrily demanded of Naruto, finally losing his patience with the jinchuriki's games.

_How can he be doing this? And how does he know what Rin looks like? He didn't even know who I was a few minutes ago!_

Naruto grinned at him and pointed at the female beside the Uchiha.

"Well I don't know where exactly, but there wasn't a hot chick here, the last time I visited."

Obito was enraged. No matter how he had done it, the Uzumaki brat was using his most beloved possession against him. He would have been prepared for this against an opponent like Kabuto or even Kakashi, but the fact that the 'holier than thou' whelp of Minato's had done it, had caught him totally off guard. He glared at Naruto ferociously, only to be taken aback and then irritated by Naruto's look of obvious appreciation as he stared at Rin. The lecherous boy clearly wasn't in control of her apparition if he behaved like this, unless he was a far better actor than Obito had ever given him credit for.

_If he doesn't stop looking at her in that way, I'm going to rip his eyes from his skull!_ Obito thought furiously.

"Who'd have thought your mind was filled with those kinds of things, huh?" Naruto said slyly, his eyes moving back to Obito. "And here I was, thinking you wanted to take over the world for the sake of 'Truth' or 'Peace' or something!"

"She is… that is not… I am not discussing this with you! Prepare to die, Naruto!"

"Obito?"

_Oh that voice…_ He hadn't heard it in such a long time…

"You are not rea…." But he could not finish his dismissal of her.

He hung his head, disbelieving that, at the final moment; this of all things should come up to counter him. He should be able to resist it, but for some reason, whether through exhaustion, shock or finally giving in to the sheer need to be with her again, he could not.

"Obito, why?" Her voice echoed through the vacuous space.

Naruto's face became grave as he looked at the beleaguered Akatsuki leader and this strange, beautiful woman. She wore a Leaf headband and for some stupid reason, she reminded Naruto of Sakura, despite the difference in age and colouring.

Obito was silent, struggling with a storm of feelings. He glared at Naruto viciously through his pain and asked.

"What jutsu is this, Naruto? I didn't think you had any skill with illusions. And my Mangekyo should be able to see through it, in any case."

"It's not a genjutsu." Naruto replied, smiling at the memory. "It's what happens when high level shinobi battle each other. We are able to understand each other's hearts better through our fists than through our words…"

The young shinobi looked back to the pretty-looking woman. "But I really didn't think I'd find this. To think you, of all people, really cared about someone."

Obito vaguely remembered the idiot blabbering about this nonsense to Sasuke at their last meeting. Could he really have lived this long and still believe in such pitifully, soft notions? Did Naruto honestly believe he could understand the depths of the Uchiha's anguish and somehow make him repent through a mere trading of blows?

No, there must be something more to this and Obito was determined to find out what it was. He forced himself to smirk maliciously, concealing his fury that his most precious secret was being poured over by this brat.

"I commend you for being able to pull this out of me. I didn't even know it still existed." He lied. "However such a move will have no effect on me."

Rin's eyes looked over the disfigured Uchiha with a deep sadness and regret. Obito ignored her sorrowful gaze with all of his consummate restraint, but he wasn't the sort to take such a wounding lightly. The cruel man cocked his head to the side, deciding to use Naruto's emotional weakness against him, to reveal his true intentions.

"But just out of interest…is this your way of trying to get back at me for killing your parents?" Obito sneered and waited for the barb to hit its mark.

It was a low move, even for him, but he wasn't going to have Naruto look down on him like some self-righteous saint, whilst using such underhanded tactics.

_Let's see how the 'Saviour of this World' deals with that little reminder_. Obito thought coldly, repressing any sense of shame he might have felt before Rin became involved.

_The boy needs to realise he isn't the Sage of the Six Paths yet._

Naruto shook with rage as he looked at the hateful being in front of him. There was a roaring in his ears as he grappled with the connections that began forcing themselves into his consciousness after hearing those words.

He knew that this man was essentially responsible for the terrible act that he claimed. He was responsible for Naruto growing up without a loving family, and for being made a jinchuriki and consequently hated. He was responsible for the Akatsuki and therefore not only the deaths of the rest of the jinchuriki, bar Bee and himself, but the World War and all the misery that had caused.

Tobi or Obito, whatever his name was, had manipulated Nagato and so was also indirectly accountable for Ero-sennin's death. He had caused the attack on the Leaf village, killing hundreds like Iruka-sensei's parents. In doing so the man had also raise suspicions about the Uchiha Clan, and precipitated the Uchiha coup d'etat. He had then helped Itachi destroy them and turned Sasuke away from the Leaf. In essence, the bastard could be held to blame for virtually every act that that ever caused Naruto or his loved ones pain and suffering.

Hatred, the likes of which Naruto had never felt, boiled up in him. His skin ignited in sheer fury as the accumulated pain of all those years rose up in him and swallowed him whole.

_This man… He was the one! _

Naruto's eyes like bloody twin suns, locked on to Obito's. The Uchiha stepped back as he saw Naruto's chakra turn from bright gold, to darkest obsidian.

Rin's spirit gasped as the energy around them became dense and heavy with murderous intent. Shadows sprung out of Naruto resembling the black flames of Amaterasu and loomed hundreds of feet above them like thrashing tails. The aura was so intense that its severity forced Obito to his knees and even Rin, who was incorporeal, was affected, gasping for the breath she no longer needed.

Obito lifted his head, pushing against the force that threatened to crush him into the ground. Then he felt horror engulf him as he looked up to see Naruto's form began to merge with the vast, twisting shapes around him.

_What happening? I never intended this!_ The Uchiha thought, desperately trying to contain his panic.

Obito had only seen the immense and terrible silhouette that was emerging twice before. The first time had been in Madara's vision and the second, when he had read the inscription on the secret stone tablet in the Naka Shrine. But those representations paled into insignificance against the awesome reality that was awakening in front of him.

_The Ten Tails!_ He thought, sickening fear gripping his entire body. _How is this possible?_

...

**A/N** – _So what you think? Intrigued? Confused? Looking forward to more – I hope so! _

_Also, I hope Obito's characterisation is holding up. He is one difficult guy to write because he has so many conflicting sides to his (crazy) personality, but I do love him._

_The poem at the start of the chapter is Shakespeare's Sonnet 43 – one of my absolute favourites! In my acting training, I've recently thrown off the boring English class memories of Shakespeare (oh the pain!) and rediscovered him for myself. Try reading some of the sonnets – they are so beautiful - especially when read aloud. This one, I thought, was perfect for Obito as it talks about the power of eyes and the imagination, with the poet finding more light in his dreams of his beloved than in the daytime when she is gone. He longs to see the reality of her in the waking world. The lines 'Darkly bright is bright in dark directed.' also conjures up, Obito's dark, conflicted character – doing the right thing for the wrong reasons or the wrong thing for the right reasons. See – William Shakespeare – secret, time travelling Naruto fan! Or is it the other way around? Anyway…_

_PS – Typically Kishi decided to reveal the whereabouts of the real Naruto in the last manga chapter after I said he wouldn't and guess what – it's not where I chose! Thanks Kishi, you just keep throwing those Wood Dragons into the mix to trip me up! Nah, I'm just kidding! Also – new Naruto manga tomorrow – woohoo!_


	3. Sacrifice

**Authors Note **- _She lives!Hi everyone, I'm so sorry this update took so long. This chapter was a nightmare (and not just from Kakashi's point of view) and I tried it from many different angles before choosing this one. I hope it doesn't disappoint._

_Big thanks to those who favourited/followed the story and to xXxKimikoxXx, Akajust1, Mindy, steena112, Diablo Snowblind, ya-aburnee and Helen delia for their reviews. I really appreciate it when people take the time to review, especially when they give me detailed feedback. Not only is it a massive encouragement, but it also really helps me to feel like I'm on the right track with the characters and story._

_Special thanks to xXxKimikoxXx for always offering supportive advice and talking through some of my crackpot theories – this update is dedicated to you._

**_Usual disclaimers apply – The Naruto story and characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing this story for not for profit, entertainment purposes only._**

**Chapter 3 – Sacrifice**

_ 'Human progress is neither automatic nor inevitable... Every step toward the goal of justice requires sacrifice, suffering, and struggle; the tireless exertions and passionate concern of dedicated individuals.'_

_Martin Luther King, Jr._

Kakashi was left dumbstruck by Obito's horrifying revelation as the boulder he was on crashed to the ground. The vortex swirled, closing around his old friend, with his face being the final thing to disappear. At the last moment the Akatsuki's leader's lips twisted in a small, satisfied smirk that sliced into Kakashi's very core.

The valleys and fissures of broken rocks faded into darkness, lit only by the affect image of that poisonous expression. It burnt onto his retina as Obito's last words echoed in the Copy Nin's mind.

_"Foolish move, Kakashi, letting Guy die, but then, as I recall, you are good at that."_

They reverberated louder and louder, until they were a chorus of judgment ringing down at him from all sides.

_Guy…no… it can't be…_

He simply could not accept it. It _had_ to be a lie.

He forced a lid on the yawning pain that opened up in his gut and threatened to suck him down in to it. There was no time for self-loathing or recrimination. He had to find Guy - he had to know for sure.

Instincts taking over, the jonin leapt to his feet, ignoring the jarring pain from his battered limbs. The smoke had cleared, leaving only the smell of charcoal from where Obito's last Katon had caught the Mokuton branches.

Tremors shook the earth under his sandaled feet as Kakashi scanned the area.

He saw Naruto and Killer Bee almost immediately through the huge root system. They were performing well against the Konoha Founder, but Madara didn't even seem fazed. He was handling them both easily and as time wore on the Jinchuriki would tire and then they would all be doomed.

Kakashi was torn with conflicting needs as he leapt up onto the roots and tried to formulate a plan. The priority was of course the Jinchuriki, but if there was any hope, any chance he could still save his oldest comrade, he must do it.

_You can't abandon your comrades!_

_Naruto needs you now, without him, it's all over!_

_The Gedo will awaken any minute - we have to hurry!_

_But what if Obito was lying?_

The doubt and desperate hope warred in him, leaving him shaking with indecision as he frantically searched the battlefield.

And then he caught sight of his valiant, energetic friend, hanging out of a mess of vines like a broken puppet.

Kakashi began to run. On seeing the root piercing Guy's broad chest, dripping quarts of blood down the green jumpsuit he was so ridiculously proud of, the silver haired jonin had let out a roar that made even Madara and the Jinchuriki turn.

He severed the vines with his lightning blade and ripped out the offending branch, cauterizing the damage with heat of his electricity. Guy's body shuddered and his rolled up eyes relaxed, broken out of whatever horrible genjutsu he had been put under.

"Guy?" Kakashi asked, desperate for his closest friend to survive the appalling assault.

But after a pained inhalation and a coarse question - "My riv..al?" - his eyelids fluttered closed and Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast of Prey grew still.

Kakashi stared at his friend's body numbly. His clone dispelled itself in his shock and there were distant shouts, but he didn't take any of it in. It was as if he had been suddenly dropped into dark water, stretching down endlessly. The outside world registered only as incoherent impressions, flitting across the surface of his mind. His stare was vacant as his brain finally gave up and allowed him to drift deeper and deeper.

"Kakashi!"

The voice was muffed, unable to break through the fathoms of darkness that Kakashi was lost in. He realized dimly that he didn't want it to. He wanted the darkness to take him before the pain began.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

_Sensei_… That word took him back.

_"Starting from today, I'll be your new sensei. My name is Namikaze Minato."_

Minato-sensei – another precious person he had failed to save.

_Guy…_

The pain was going to reach him, he couldn't face it. Not again.

"Kakashi!"

_Naruto's voice… _His mind noted in a detached way. _Minato-sensei's son…._

_His son!_ The thought pierced through the depths as Kakashi came back painfully to his senses.

His vision was still hazy, but that was good. That way he wouldn't have to focus on what lay just in front of him - something he could do nothing about. All he could do was focus on the mission before it claimed any more lives. And the mission involved killing the enemy.

Kakashi turned, focusing one blood red eye towards the distant form of the Uchiha. He didn't care how much chakra he had left, he didn't care how powerful Madara was or even that it was his former friend he was also facing. He could not longer allow himself to think that way. They were the enemy and they would die for what they had done. He would accomplish it.

He was so focused on his goal he didn't notice the Mokuton roots reacting with the last of Guy's faint residual energy and curl back around the Taijutsu Master's body.

On seeing Kakashi recover, Naruto screamed and launched himself at Madara, prompting a sarcastic laugh from the latter as he deflected the attack easily. The legendary ninja was just about to dispatch the Kyubi clone, when he saw a white bolt of lightning race towards him.

With unnatural speed, even for the Copy Nin, Kakashi leapt toward the Uchiha, and using a lightning enhanced kick, smashed through his fan and into the bones of Susanoo. Even with his visual prowess, Madara did not have the time to counter the attack.

"Way to go, Silver bro." Killer Bee sang as his octopus legs grappled with Madara's Mokuton.

"Impressive." Madara complimented him as both shinobi somersaulted back from each other. "Such is the effect of losing a treasured friend."

Kakashi was silent. He didn't even feel the pain in his leg from breaking the Gunbai. He allowed Madara's words to wash over him as he channeled his rage into cold calculation. He would destroy Madara, but even in his fury he knew it couldn't be accomplished via brute force alone. His opponent smiled cockily at him, daring him to try, but Kakashi knew another charge was exactly what the clan leader was after.

"Kakashi-sensei, I promise I'll avenge…" Naruto began heatedly before Kakashi interrupted him.

"Naruto." He said in a voice so glacial, the blonde clone doubted for a moment it had come from his respected teacher.

"You shouldn't have endangered yourself by teleporting to the other realm. I have no way of getting you out of there." He censured, as he watched the Hachibi fight off Madara's resumed onslaughts.

"I know, Sensei, but I knew he'd never suspe…"

"You are going to have to fight him until we can discover a way to get you out, Naruto." Kakashi cut him off. "The only thing I can do is send this clone in there too as back up. "

An idea was brewing in the jonin's mind as his anger was being steadily transmuted into ruthless determination. But first he needed to send the clone to delay _the other Uchiha_ (for that was all Kakashi could allow himself to think of him as) and keep him away from the real Naruto. If he got hold of the Nine Tails and returned to back Madara up, it would be all over.

"But I'm needed here, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Just do it, Naruto." Kakashi said harshly. "And remember everything you saw here. Don't let your guard down!"

If it was possible for him to teleport things into the Kamui dimension, then it was theoretically possible he could take them out again, especially if he had put them there in the first place. He didn't yet have the chakra to test his idea, but if Bee made Samehada transfer some chakra to him, they might be on to something.

"Ok, but… we compromise." The hotheaded ninja replied and created another replica.

"Fine." Kakashi snapped. "We'll tag team him." Turning back to the dark figure of Madara, the silver haired man continued. "I want to send at least part of him with you into the other dimension."

"Let's do it!" The clones cried with a snarl and having activated Sage Mode they powered towards the armor-clad Uchiha.

"Oh this again." Madara said in a bored tone. "I truly expected more from a descendant of the mighty Uzumaki Clan."

Kakashi avoided the thrashing roots of the Mokuton by leaping onto the Hachibi's head. Bee was tiring he could tell, but things were far from over.

"You outta chakra, ya fool?" the rapper asked as Kakashi readied Kamui one last time.

"Almost, but one Kamui is all I need for this trick."

His Sharingan widened as he felt an infusion of energy coming from his foot.

"Yeah but it helps to have extra." The jinchuriki laughed as Samehada wrapped itself tightly round Kakashi's leg, chattering.

_Indeed it does._ Kakashi smiled grimly as he felt power flowing up through his legs and along his chakra network. Now he was free to try out his theory.

But first they had to take care of Madara…

"Thanks, Bee. Be ready to seal him after this, we will only have moments." He said, grasping his temple as he prepared Kamui.

Both of Naruto's clones were engaging in hit and run attacks against Madara, in combination with Bee's tentacles. The raven-haired man's brows drew down in disparagement as he saw the clones create a Rasenshuriken.

"You know that won't work, boy. If you insist on dragging this little game out, at least let it be with something actually threatening." Madara called, the blue light reflecting off of his crimson armor.

Naruto grinned as he charged forward.

"Just you wait and see!" The clones shouted as they attacked him from both sides.

_Bingo_. Kakashi thought as he activated his pinwheel eye and focused the vortex on Naruto's Rasenshuriken clone and the arm Madara was wielding to destroy it.

_My timing will have to be perfect. _

Madara moved to swat the brats surrounding him with Susanno when he felt the pull of Kakashi's Kamui. He focused his Rinnegan hatefully on Obito's former teammate and tried to absorb the power of this new jutsu.

_It must be like Obito's Space-Time abilities._ He reasoned quickly. _Which means I can't stop it with the Preta Path. And it's even ripping through Susanoo!_

He felt the pain of his arm and part of his upper body being torn off by the whirlwind and saw the Nine Tails clone in front of him disappear as well.

_What a fool!_ The Uchiha reflected acidly, as the arm began to regenerate. _You've revealed your technique without disabling me properly, and you got your ally in the process. You clearly aren't Obito's equal._

But before he could deal with the white headed upstart, clones of the Eight Tails jinchuriki appeared around the Uchiha leader, spewing ink over him. Madara's expression twisted in disgust before he found himself forcibly restrained by a double effort from both hosts.

_They're trying to seal me, while my guard is down. Truly pathetic._ Madara thought.

As if his guard was ever down. Did they truly think this was all it took to finish him?

_Time to show these insects, who their master is!_

And with speed that left the allies reeling, Madara blasted the clones and their noxious fluid away from him with Shinra Tensei. The force hurled Bee and Naruto into the air, smashing the clones back into the Eight Tails and making them explode.

Madara smirked as his hands flicked through seals.

_This should finish it…_

"We have to stop him!" Kakashi shouted as he picked himself off the ground.

"Already on it." The Eight Tails shouted, breaking free of his Mokuton restraints and forming a huge Biju Dama in front of his bull mouth. But before he could release it a vast dragon shaped being, made from trees, erupted from the earth and enveloped him.

"This is Hashirama's Wood Dragon, which he used to defeat my Kyubi. Although I doubt it will have as much trouble with you." Madara said dismissively to the Hachibi as more roots shot out and pinned Kakashi to the ground.

The Oshi-uni roared its defiance, its vast tentacles rending into the bark skin of the Wood Dragon. But the bizarre, forested serpent seemed only to grow stronger from their struggles as more boughs sprouted and replaced the ones that had fallen until a lush and deadly forest had grown, blocking the tailed beast from view.

_It's absorbing the Eight Tails chakra while it grows, just like these roots are doing to me! _Kakashi thought with a sinking heart. _His techniques are just on a different scale._

He thrashed against his restraints as the scent of loam filled his nostrils, its sweet smell belying the dire threat these roots held. But it was no use, he could feel the bark absorbing the last of his energy and his hands were splayed out too far to make seals or reach any weapons.

_Pull yourself together, Kakashi! This is not would I expect from my rival!_ Guy's voice echoed in his head.

But the words only brought back the reality Kakashi had tried so hard to repress. He saw the image of Guy's bloodied corpse - dead because of another of Kakashi's failings. It floated like a specter before his eyes until it was replaced by Rin's anguished face, spitting blood as he pierced her chest.

_Another broken promise… _Kakashi wept as he continued to fight against the inevitable.

_Oh Rin…Guy…I'm so sorry…_

Rin's brown eyes flowed into Minato's blue ones and before they changed into his father's.

_You're too late, Kakashi._ His father condemned._ You couldn't save them and now you'll fail to save Naruto and Bee as well._

Finally, the basalt gray gaze of Sakumo Hatake morphed into Obito's coal black. For some reason the onyx eyes of Obito's boyish self were more condemning than any Kekki Genkai.

They were the eyes of a boy that had sacrificed everything to protect his friends. A boy that had inspired Kakashi more than anyone and who Kakashi had betrayed most of all. And now, because of him, what was left of that heroic boy could even now be destroying his own precious legacy as he tried to end the world.

_Naruto_, he thought as he began to slip into unconsciousness. _The only good thing I ever did was teach you Obito's nindo. It's up to you now… You aren't trash like me… You're the son of the Fourth Hokage._

_Maybe you can remind him of who he really is…_

_…_

Madara stared at the pitiful fools in front of him as the white haired fool finally collapsed. It was all over for him and the Hachibi, as he had known it would be from the start.

_Why do they fight so hard to save a dying world? _He thought wryly to himself.

It was this precise foolishness that the Eye of the Moon Plan would put a stop to, although Madara did feel a pang of sorrow that he hadn't been able to test out his Edo Tensei body more thoroughly before the end.

_Damn Obito for taking the Nine Tails. Despite being a brat, he was clearly the one to play with. _The elder Uchiha noted with annoyance.

_And where are they anyway? _Madara thought tersely as he looked back towards the Gedo. _I don't want my moment ruined by more tedious theatrics._

Madara signed as he noticed the Statue was almost past the point of no return. He had hoped to have the Juubi at full power but it seemed this Naruto was stronger than he looked. But even if Obito failed, there was still time to seal the Eight Tails before the complete transformation took place.

But as the Konoha Founder wove the signs to seal the imprisoned bijuu, the flaming barrier around the Gedo exploded outwards.

_The Juubi!_ Madara thought with excitement coursing through his veins.

He felt the power radiating from the beast as the air itself became supercharged with chakra. Madara could taste it on his tongue as he took in the sight he had spent so many years envisaging. Even with half its body buried in the earth, the Ten Tails was enormous, easily dwarfing the mammoth Hachibi. Its huge tails reached up into the murky sky, casting a dark shadow across the ruined earth. Its vast eye was just as the tablet had recorded – a fusion of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan.

Madara's own eyes narrowed in anticipation as he sped towards the creature, intent on bringing it under his control.

_This is it!_ He thought hungrily. _Finally I will be able to fulfil my destiny and create the world as it was meant to be. _

He could see it now – a shining new reality where everything he desired would finally be achieved. The ignominy of continual defeat and rejection would be washed away in the glory of his rise. Now at last the nations would be forced to acknowledge his power and accept his rule, which was exactly how it should have been in the beginning…

However, despite his reputation, Madara was not entirely unkind. No one could exult in the current cycle of perpetual suffering and he had no interest in continuing it in the next world by punishing the weak. However he would take great pleasure in exacting his vengeance on those who had so rudely thwarted him in the past and finally prove what the Uchiha had know all along - that only through proper governance could peace be achieved.

But as he leapt towards the behemoth that towered above him, he was hit by a sudden wall of force that sent him flying back down to the ground.

_What happened?_ The Uchiha thought angrily. _The Juubi shouldn't be fully conscious yet._

He then had to shield his eyes as a blinding light blazed out from the beast in a giant, spinning circle. It formed a vast Yin-yang seal ringed by tomoe like the Juubi's own eye. The seal solidified, nebulous yin chakra feeding into luminous yang before it contracted like a dying star and disappeared, taking the Ten Tails with it.

"NO!" Madara screamed. "No! This can't be!" He raced towards the place the Juubi had been, searching madly, unable to believe what had just occurred.

He ripped through the rocks with the Mokuton, desperately trying to sense the awesome presence that had elated him mere moments ago but it had completely vanished.

Madara resisted the urge to scream in frustration. Yet again fate had seen fit to draw defeat from the jaws of victory for him, but he would not endure it! He would not accept this, not after all he had sacrificed. His brilliant, analytical mind sped through all the possibilities until he lit upon an answer.

The ethereal armour of Susanoo formed in response to his hatred as the raven-haired man turned back to glare at Kakashi.

_Him! If his space-time abilities did this then he will wish he had never been born! _Madara thought, his rage growing into epic proportions.

Dark chakra, as black as the night around him, surrounded Madara as his rippled eyes reverted back to the Mangekyo Sharingan. The moon had risen, illuminated the Uchiha in a sickly light as he stalked back towards his defenceless prey.

_Moonlight is fitting, after all,_ he thought, _because while I may not be able to cast Infinite Tsukuyomi now, that doesn't mean I can't cast its lesser version. _

_And even if it isn't him, _Madara smiled ominously_. I will need that eye to find out what is happening to Obito…_

…

**AN **– _Duh Duh Durrr! Poor Kakashi! Someone really needs to give him a hug…and save him from Madara right about now. Damn I hate eye related stuff but it was necessary to the plot._

_Sorry if you were hoping for Obito/Naruto's side of events. I had to split the chapter, as it was getting far too long. However you will get their perspective as soon as I complete Chapter 4. Process may be slow because of Christmas and work so I make no promises but I will try my best._

_Your (gentle) constructive feedback is always appreciated. For all update news please keep checking my profile. _

_PS – Ah Madara, it's such a joy to write you! He is one of_ _the main saving graces of the manga at the moment – best put-downs ever! _


	4. The Wish

**A/N – **_Happy New Year guys! Here is the long awaited Chapter 4 for your delectation. _

_Thanks as always to those of you who reviewed and favourited. A special shout out to my repeat reviewers – you make my day, you really do!_

_It may help to start the chapter playing Pain's Theme Extended ;)_

**Chapter 4 – The Wish**

"_You've seen reality, you should be able to understand… No wish can become true in this world. That's why I'm pursuing the dream of Infinite Tsukuyomi."_

_Obito Uchiha to Kakashi Hatake_

_Peace demands the most heroic labor and the most difficult sacrifice. It demands greater heroism than war. It demands greater fidelity to the truth and a much more perfect purity of conscience._

_Thomas Merton_

Naruto's skin was on fire. Distantly he could hear a voice screaming and realised it was his own. His body writhed as it was distorted through the awesome flow of energy running within him.

But inside his inner space, he smiled because he did not feel the pain. Instead he felt ecstasy. The dripping walls and pipes of his inner consciousness stretched out until he felt limitless. Wave upon wave of natural energy flowed out of him and with his awareness expanded, he finally understood. _This _was what the Ten Tails was – pure, unadulterated power.

And through this intoxicating feeling it spoke to him, not in a voice but through his most visceral instincts. And those instincts, those base urges, were unanimous in their desire – to end the life of the man in front of him.

Suddenly the haggard face of a red-haired man floated before him. But in the tide of emotions Naruto was experiencing, he couldn't remember the shinobi's name.

"_You and I are no different. We each act according to our own sense of justice. The justice I have meted out against Konoha is no different than what you are trying to mete out against me._"

The words were familiar and damning. Naruto squirmed as the emaciated man continued remorselessly.

"_Dying like trash… never ending hatred… pain that never heals… that is war… Naruto… this… is what you must face…_

Nagato - the one who had killed Ero-sennin. Images flashed through the blond jinchuriki's mind as he again stood before the mechanical walker of the man known as Pain.

Guilt warred with furious anger as he forced himself to recall that time, remember facing the same pain, the same hatred. But this was different, this was a thousand times worse.

Back then the only thing that had stopped him was remembering his Master's will. His hand had closed around Jiraiya's precious book – a book that had given him both his name and influenced his Ninja Way. At the back was the dedication to Nagato – the pupil that had inspired their Master's vision.

To kill his fellow disciple, no matter how just, would have killed Jiraiya's spirit as surely as Nagato had destroyed his body. For if Naruto – Ero-sennin's prized student – could not resist the lure of hatred, then who could?

_If there is such a thing as Peace I will find it. _His own voice echoed back to him.

_But Obito is different! _Naruto thought, railing against himself. _He's no Nagato! He gloated! The bastard gloated about what he'd done!_

But then the Konoha ninja remembered the woman who had stood beside his most hated enemy. Whatever Obito had said, Naruto knew she was the reason behind this. Kurama's sensory ability, Sage Mode or just plain intuition told him that despite everything he'd done, Obito too, in his own way, was protecting something precious.

_Is this freaky Eye of the Moon Plan a way to bring her back? Is he for real? …But that still doesn't make it right, dammit!_

Naruto hung his head, racked with indecision, as the enormous power of the Juubi continued to pulse through him. His conscience was returning inexorably, but the malevolent energy still running through his veins was well nigh irresistible and he knew with Obito's conviction he would not stop until Naruto made him stop.

_What are you waiting for!_ His emotions screamed at him.

_This is Peace, this IS Justice. This is saving your friends._

And then Nagato's grim voice again – _This is what you must face…._

_What do I do?_ Naruto thought desperately as his body convulsed again. _Kami, help me, what do I do?_

While Naruto was wrestling within himself, Obito's mind was working furiously to defeat this new threat. He was still crushed to his knees by Naruto's inexplicable new power, but his determination was unrelenting. The Gedo would be awakening at any minute and he needed to be there to make sure everything went according to plan. Teacher and ancestor he may be, but Obito didn't trust Madara in the slightest…

_Naruto isn't connected to the Gedo…_He thought, firmly repressing the fear that had momentarily gripped him._ Can it be that the Nine Tails chakra and his bloodline have formed some sort of link with it anyway?_

Whatever the explanation, Naruto needed to be defeated, regardless of what was happening in the outside realm. He had proven himself too powerful to be left unchecked. Even if they completed the Eye of the Moon Plan, in this state Naruto might even be able to break out of Kamui all together and disrupt the genjutsu.

He would just have to trust Madara a little longer. After all, the man needed his strength to help restrain the Juubi in the real world.

_No matter_, Obito thought as he wretched himself up. _Destroying this whelp was always my original intention…_

As he rose he noticed that Rin's apparition was nowhere to be seen.

_So she was just an illusion after all._ Obito thought bleakly, repressing the sudden pang of sadness that rose up in his chest.

Pushing Rin from his thoughts with difficulty, Obito looked up at the monster Naruto had become. Despite the jinchuriki's terrible appearance and palpable aura, Obito couldn't stop a sneer from twisting his features.

"It is so easy, isn't it, to talk of peace." He said to the red eye that glared down on him. "But where are your ideals now, Naruto?"

Broken out of his turmoil, Naruto answered with a deafening roar. Seismic waves flowed out, causing the ethereal dome to buckle and crack.

Obito resisted the force by flowing chakra to his feet. He couldn't believe the slight hint of disappointment that had awoken in him. At some level, had he actually wanted to believe Naruto was incorruptible?

"You, your father, Kakashi. You are all the same." He said bitterly. "In the end you always fail."

"Don't. You. Talk. ABOUT MY FATHER!" The beast raged as he raised his gigantic limbs to crush the scum in front of him.

But before he could strike, he felt a buzzing in his ear, like a gnat.

_The Nine Tails!_ He realized.

_No, Kurama._ He thought viciously. _This is my fight!_

_Naruto!_ _Don't give in to this!_ The Fox's voice flickered in and out of his awareness like a guttering candle.

But Naruto was beyond reasoning as the Ten Tails took hold of him fully.

This man had taken everything from him and now he threatened the whole world. This wasn't revenge - it was justice. And with the Ten Tails' strength, Naruto would end the cycle of hatred once and for all by wiping Obito, Madara and their evil off the face of the planet.

He pushed Kurama away, allowing him to melt off into the swarm of the Juubi's chakra.

But Obito was ready. His will formed like a physical sphere of Shinra Tensei as he focused the power of his eyes on the demon leering towards him.

_The Juubi will obey me._ He thought triumphantly as he finished the final hand seal. _Everything you throw at me, Naruto, is dust before these eyes!_

Shock laced through him as Naruto deflected his mental assault like it was nothing and using one of those enormous tails, smashed the stunned ninja through the dome and into Kamui.

Obito barely had time to taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth before a dozen black arms leapt out and dragged him back.

_How… is this possible?_ He thought wildly through the pain. _The Juubi should respond… Madara said so!_

Burning claws ripped into his flesh as the Ten Tails threw him like a rag doll. He saw stars as the blood rushed to his head. Obito tried to use the Mokuton to protect himself as he saw the dead white ground race towards him but suddenly realised his mistake. He cried out in agony as Hashirama's cells reacted to the Juubi's energy and burst out of his body in giant tree limbs.

The branches cushioned his fall, but as he smacked down to earth, dripping blood, he almost lost consciousness from the pain and chakra fatigue.

Was it only a few moments ago he had stood bathed in light with Rin finally at his side?

_Rin…but isn't she dead? Have I been hallucinating?_ He thought groggily as the Juubi's murderous intent again crushed him into the ground.

Despite all his schemes, all his knowledge, it had come to this. Obito didn't know if he felt bitter defeat or a small masochistic sense of rightness – a final spit in the eye from this world where everything he did always ended in failure.

Time seemed to slow as bits of his memory broke off like pieces of a shattered mirror.

_The deadness of Nagato's eyes, matching Yahiko's corpse, when he finally met Obito again under the weeping sky…_

_Itachi trembling and retching after the massacre when he thought Obito couldn't see…_

_The tortured faces of the Jinchuriki as their tailed beasts were extracted…_

_And Rin… smiling and laughing and then coughing blood on Kakashi's rigid arm._

_This cannot be the end. _Obito thought, as his vision darkened.

Rin's voice broke through the haze, penetrating straight into his heart as the Juubi's claws began to rend through the sprouting branches.

_Rin?_

He turned his head, despite the overwhelming pressure. What did it matter what she was, as long as he could see her again one final time. As he looked up blearily, he saw her standing there at a distance, reaching out to him. Her lovely face, so pure and ephemeral, was dripping with tears.

_Don't cry for me, Rin. I'm a dead man already. I died the day I saw you killed._

Ironically she was going to be forced to watch his death as he had been forced to witness hers.

_Why do we never catch each other before_? He thought wistfully_. In this wretched world…it always ends this way._

Her lips were moving with aching slowness but he could hear no sound. They formed the syllables of his former name – the name he had long ago stopped caring for. But such was the magic of her mouth, that every word that issued from it, to him was sacred.

Obito…

_Obito…_

_OBITO!_

What was he thinking? How could he let her down now, after so much sacrifice?

_What a fool I am_. Obito thought as he felt the beast above him rip through the tree limbs and reach for his body. _So what if Naruto isn't like the Gedo? That does not mean he cannot be controlled._

With Rin's image as his talisman, he cried out and through sheer force of will took control of the Mokuton. Gritting his teeth, he grasped the Juubi's hands with the flowing branches and used the Senju's power to absorb its energy.

The beast reared back but not in time. The greater power it let out, the stronger the vines became and Obito could feel life-giving chakra flowing again through his body. He laughed as he felt it healing his wounds and restoring his reserves.

"You are not the only one with power, Naruto!" He called as he turned back to the thrashing form of his enemy. "I too am the descendant of Rikudo Sennin and although I do not yet possess the Juubi's powers as you do, I have something more important…" The Uchiha said as he activated his Rinnegan and found his Mangekyo changing to match Madara's.

"I possess the Sage's eyes!" He finished and with that he fully manifested the highest form of the exalted ocular jutsu.

"Rikudō no Jutsu – Ninigi!" Obito shouted as he channeled the full force of his chakra simultaneously through the Mokuton and towards the great scarlet eye of the Ten-Tails.

Naruto writhed in his bonds and let out a massive shockwave. The force ripped through the dome enveloping them, destroying it and smashed into the Kamui blocks beyond. The entire dimension started to shake as the forces unleashed within it began tearing it apart.

Normally Obito would have been worried but he was so focused on his goal that he didn't even notice. He was shielded from the blast by the jutsu, but it was taking all his concentration to maintain it. His hands were locked so tightly in a hand sign that his nails bit through his gloves and into the skin beneath. Blood flowed down his cheeks but his gaze was fixed on the flow of chakra he had created. The spirals and lines were so elaborate and complex his human mind could not begin to comprehend them. But he didn't need to. All he knew was that with his undefeatable will and bloodline, he was a gate through which this divine force was operating. And with that force, he would bring heaven itself down to earth with it.

The Mokuton vines destabilised, becoming pure life force that linked the two ninja together and combining with Obito's spiritual energy, formed a huge Yin-Yang seal. Such was the power of the jutsu, both parties were lifted up into the sky, air spinning around them.

In the vortex of chakra, Obito could see visions flickering in and out of being. The faces of the Shinobi Alliance, a bloody red moon, Naruto's parents calling out to their son…

_Izanagi…_He thought with wonder. _Our dreams are manifesting…_

He mustn't lose focus now. Any slip-up and Naruto could break free and interrupt the delicate balance of the jutsu. The Uchiha could feel him resisting, his own will and bloodline fighting for control.

Naruto came to suddenly as he felt the vestiges of the Ten Tails' influence being pulled from him.

_What the hell is going!_ He thought, appalled and disorientated at the same time.

His memories were distorted. He couldn't recall anything much beyond the Juubi emerging and Obito's last malicious words. Finally back in his own form, he saw them both engulfed in a seal the like of which he'd never witnessed before.

_What the hell is this thing? _He thought with amazement_. Whatever it is, I have to break free. I have to stop him!_

But the seal's pull was inexorable like the current of a whirlpool, as it sucked in its prey. The more Naruto fought, the more he felt himself drained.

_I can't lose this way! Kurama, help me!_

But the Fox did not respond.

_Kurama? Damn it, where are you?_ Naruto shouted in their inner space. The blond shinobi was barely holding himself together, but he couldn't lose now, not after all he had promised. He had the fate of the world and all his friends riding on his shoulders. His voice echoed back at him, forlorn.

He had a sudden, sickening flashback – the Juubi – no – _he_ – had pushed the Kyubi away, allowing the Ten Tails to absorb its energy. He had taken all of his partner's power and in so doing…

_Oh Kami, have I killed Kurama? That's not possible!_

"Kurama!" He screamed

Nothing. The sound faded into the void in his soul.

_What have I done? _Naruto thought. _What have I done!_

Flashes of the Bijuu came up before him, their hands together. The Jinchuriki smiling at him, saying he was the one. He had failed them. He had succumbed to hatred and now his partner – his only hope - was gone. Naruto had never felt so worthless.

The hollow feeling of loss and guilt was punctuated by a deeper, more frightening realisation, a feeling he had never experienced before. He was alone, truly alone for the first time. He had never registered it before but the Nine Tails' presence had always been a constant, even when he was unaware of it. Whether he loathed it or welcomed it, Kurama had always been there like his own shadow, but now he had vanished and Naruto was suddenly afraid.

But he had no time. All his memories and treasured experiences disintegrating in the wake of the jutsu Obito was creating between them.

_Please…please…someone help me! Dad? Mum! It's not for me. I just want to save my friends._

Then he saw them - his parents, his Master, his friends. They stood like fireflies against the darkness of the other dimension. But all he could see was his own regret and pain reflected in their eyes. Despair curled into him as he began to lose consciousness and saw their images fade.

"No!" Naruto screamed. "I'm sorry!"

But there was nothing. No globe of light, no friend to save him. Instead there was only Obito standing before him victorious. In a bitter twist of fate, the Uchiha had taken on Naruto's Tailed Beast Shroud. His black hair stood up in spikes as his mantle became a nebulous version of the sacred high-necked haori. Six magatama encased his neck, matching the glowing purple of his Rinnegan.

_My friends,_ Naruto thought wretchedly. _My family…everyone… I failed everyone…_

_That was my only wish._ He thought as his eyes closed. _I only wanted to protect them…_

Obito smiled as he felt Naruto's final struggles. The Juubi's chakra cloak had almost fully evaporated from him and integrated into the seal. Obito had never felt anything like it. The combined force of the Uchiha, the Senju and the Juubi was beyond imagining.

_With this I might be able to create Infinite __Tsukuyomi__ now…_

In answer to his desire, a red moon formed over him in the darkness of Kamui, the rising cubes bathed in its crimson light.

The Uchiha smirked rapturously. But where was Rin? Now he was almost certain he knew what her spirit was and he wanted her to be here to witness his victory. Let her see the dawn of a new age.

Her spectre appeared quickly to his whim, but her expression was not one of joy. Instead she stared back at him with horror and revulsion.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_ Obito thought disbelievingly. _Can't she see how powerful I've become? That I'm about to save the world?_

Rin was closing her eyes as if she could no longer bear to see him. She was turning away. Obito couldn't tolerate it, she had to see him, see his triumph.

"This is all for you!" He cried, despite himself.

But the momentary lapse in concentration was all it took. He turned back in astonishment to see Naruto break the connection.

_But how? He was finished - I felt it!_ Obito thought, beside himself with rage.

Light ran around the circle like a snake and the overwhelming power turned in on itself, shattering the seal. With the balance broken, both men fell through the air, white blocks rearing up on all sides. The riptide winds caught them and after narrowly avoided one of his own prisms in the twisting currents, Obito realised with horror that Kamui was on the verge of collapse.

He needed to grab Naruto and teleport or they would both die. Leaving him was not an option, not since traces of the Juubi's power still clung to the boy. With Naruto's Uzumaki heritage and the Nine Tails, the connection had been even more potent and Obito could now understand Madara's insistence on sealing him. With the elder Uchiha he could definitely subdue the brat but first he had to find him. Using the threads of control he still possessed over the fractured dimension, Obito stabilised the atmosphere around him and landed on a floating block.

Trying to locate the jinchuriki in the colliding debris, the exhausted Uchiha noticed Rin clinging to an uprooted cube above him. She was shaking as her fingers dug into the smooth rock but it was clear she couldn't hold on for much longer.

_She's just a spirit_. A voice that sounded very much like Madara's whispered. _A mere creation of your will…_

The violent winds lashed at her and one hand fell free. He heard her angelic voice scream.

_You will see her in the world we are about to create… _The insidious voice continued._ Now find Naruto!_

Obito's scarred face contorted in anguish. It was right. To save the world he had no other choice.

Hating himself, the dark haired ninja cast about to find the jinchuriki.

_There!_ He thought as he locked on to Naruto's chakra signature, trying in vain to ignore Rin's cries. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he felt Naruto's unconscious body being drawn away to some other location.

_Kakashi?_ Obito thought with a snarl. _Has he finally learnt to use that eye properly?_

Ripples were forming all around the blond Uzumaki as his form began to melt away. It could be Kakashi or the remnants of Izanagi that still lingered in the air, but Obito had no time to analyse the situation. He had one chance – get Naruto and teleport them both back to the real world…

And leave Rin to die…

His morbid imagination was conjuring the vision of her fingernail marks on the unforgiving marble as gravity dragged her down. But why was she even falling? If she was an apparition then earthly forces should have no effect on her. Unless…

_She's not real. _His colder side replied remorselessly.

_How does her form stand up to the Mangekyo's gaze then_? He argued with himself, noting the new solidity of her limbs. That was no spirit...

_It's Izanagi!_ _She's real!_ _I've brought her back!_ Obito thought with sickening realisation as he heard Rin scream his name.

Sweat poured down his bruised and bloodied face as he looked desperately between his two goals. He had never been so torn with indecision, but then he had never cared about anything apart from the dream of a new world. But now the centre of that world was hanging once again inches from death. What should he do? Sacrifice her for the peace he had promised in her name? Or betray himself and everyone else for the only one he had ever truly loved?

_You can always revive her again. _That hateful voice insisted.

Huge blocks continued to collided with each other, as the dimension ripped itself apart. As Obito steadied himself, eyes fixed back on his beloved, he could feel that Naruto was almost gone.

_Leave her! She already cost you Infinite __Tsukuyomi once__! Be the Uchiha you were born to be and make the sacrifice._

He had to make the decision now. His features hardened. There had never been any doubt, not after all he had suffered.

Rin's scream echoed in his ears as he captured his prize and teleported them with the last of his strength back into the real world.

_Forgive me, my love. I will make it up to you in the end…_

…_._

_**A/N **__- No, Obito how could you! _

_Sorry to leave you on such a cliff-hanger (again). Most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter but not all. PS - should I change the story from Romance/Adventure to Romance/Angst? I think both are equally valid but I'm not sure._

_Chapter 4 turned out this long because it was an important plot-moving chapter. I hope it didn't drag, wasn't too wordy etc. I just wanted to show the extremes of the decisions these characters have to face as well as some good old Obirin love/ angst. Naruto was particularly hard to write properly but he is human just like Obito. They both have their light and dark aspects as Kishi is depicting in the manga, although I really wanted to see what would happen if Naruto's halo slipped properly. I hope it worked and kept them both in character under the circumstances. Let me know what you think in any case._

_Subsequent chapters may also feel a little different from the heavy action for a while. Hopefully now I have the difficult Ch 3/4 out of the way, I might and I say _might_ be able to update a little sooner. No promises though with life being what it is._

_And for those interested '__Rikudō no Jutsu' is a Six Paths Technique and 'Ninigi' is the name of a Japanese God who was the divine grandson of Amaterasu and was sent to bring order to Earth for the Gods. Researching him and the Sage (like a geek) I believe he may one of the inspirations for 'Child of Prophecy.' Incidentally he also married a Cherry Blossom Goddess and they produced a line of 'Hyugas' so make of that what you will!_

_Finally - shameless plug here. I have written a one-shot for another of my favorite pairings – Madara Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki! Crack it may be but I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a hint of this from the manga at some point considering Madara's desire to best Hashirama in all things. Anyways if you want to – check it out!_


End file.
